1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reclosable packing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of applying a slider to a reclosable package formed on a form-fill-seal (FFS) machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide-zippers (i.e., reclosable zippers that are opened and closed by a cooperating slider) are well-known in the reclosable packaging art. Typical prior art slide-zippers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143, 5,008,971, 5,131,121 and 5,664,299.
Similarly, methods of making reclosable packages on FFS machines are also wellknown in the reclosable packaging art. Typical prior art methods of making reclosable packages on FFS machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,017, 4,655,862 and 4,894,975.
Because of the facility which is provided by slide-zippers to consumers of reclosable packages and because of the large volume of reclosable packages made on FFS machines today, it is highly desirable and advantageous to combine the two technologies so that slide-zippered packages can readily be made on FFS machines.